


if you ever change your mind, please... call me

by brokenstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Immortality, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, louis is very sad ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstyles/pseuds/brokenstyles
Summary: It's obvious the alpha is head over heels for Jackson. He realized this was probably the reason why his mark felt like it was staked and burned throughout its assembly. His alpha has already rejected any chance with his soulmate even before he was destined. He must love Jackson so much he would reject something that is so hard to get away with.He took a deep breath and lets his thoughts consume him. He knows what happens to rejects like him. They die a slow painful death unless you remove the soulmate mark. But that will only be possible with the full consent of your other half. He has to let the alpha know he exists before he could get the mark removed. He's sure it would be easy. Harry is deeply in love with someone else and there's no doubt the alpha will agree with him.Or an AU where Louis has been avoiding his soulmate for the past three weeks and Harry is in love with a gorgeous omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so don't expect too much. I made this just for fun and to also practice writing in english which means there will be too many grammatical errors. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I rewrite everything from the first chapter up to the last. And there are tons of changes so you might want to read it again. Sorry! Have to clear that up before posting more chapters.

_**one.** _

  
Louis released a heavy sigh as he lands on the bed.

It's been a very long day. He endured three stitches and a broken bone after running off from the football field. He didn't realize the person he's been avoiding for the past three weeks is the leader of Hamilton Alpha Society. They were lounging on the bleachers, there were omegas and betas around so Louis didn't hesitate to look for the alpha that named Harry.

Louis is set to meet the leader but he couldn't find a way to meet him. He had to do a long interview with him for the school paper. This Harry like everyone said, is as busy as Mr. Gartner, which is pretty fucking stupid because no one in the world is as busy as Mr. Gartner, unless you're really genius and you have loads of jobs to do.

Louis was lucky to be picked to be the first one to be writing an article for Hamilton Alpha Society. The university decided that the organization deserves recognition for yielding decent and respectable alphas throughout the years. They are said to be successful for inculcating discipline. Alphas in Hamilton became powerful pack leaders and influential professionals that many people from around the globe look up to.

It's nerve wracking, he can't fuck up this time. There's too much pressure, it's hard enough to look for the leader it's already taking a toll on him. He tried asking some alphas and betas but no one wants to give him even a slight bit of information about the alpha. They said they didn't want to give them to some "random obsessed omega," even after he explained that he is writing for the school paper. He loathes being omega sometimes.

But thanks to his new beta friend, Niall, whom he met in one of his class, gave him Harry's schedule. "Why do you have this?" He examines the schedule, Harry's enrolled to only four courses.  _They call this busy?_

"So I'll know when people are lying to me when they said they can't hang out with me."

"Do you always ask all your friends for their schedule? Do you want mine too?"

"Nah, I already have yours."

"What?" He's acting casually like it's normal to have other people's schedule. How does he do it anyway?

"What does little Lou wants from the alpha, huh? Do you fancy him?" His waggles his eyebrows and threw popcorns at Louis.

"Niall stop! I'm not little!" He stood up from his chair and reached for his bag in the far corner to grab his notebook. He's keeping an eye to a certain curly haired alpha, he looks paranoid looking around the room every three minutes just to be sure he isn't anywhere around.

"I need to have that interview with him Ni and no one even knows where he is! But thanks for this." He waves the paper where the alpha's schedule is printed.

"S'that all? Don't worry mate, I'll ring him for ya." Louis raised his eyebrows while Niall began typing something on his phone. "I'm serious Niall." He goes back to writing, it's been three days of searching and he still can't find him. Harry starts his class at 9 am and ends at 2 pm. It's similar with Louis except his class ends at 3 pm. It's useless, really.

Niall pushes his phone to his ear and mouthed "It's him," his eyes widen as the alpha in the other line says a faint "Hello?"

Louis loves writing but he doesn't think that anymore the moment his eyes caught sight of the curly haired alpha with his friends in the bleachers. He realized he was the only one with the red badge on his shirt which means he is the leader and he is Harry. His heart rate picked up. He never thought Harry and his soulmate are the same person he's been avoiding for the past three weeks.

Soulmate marks appear only when you meet them. You could be looking at them from faraway, and the mark would just suddenly appear. The other will never know, they will never have the same mark like yours until they see you.

And that's why he's avoiding the alpha. He moved fast like a theif caught in the act. He can't let himself be seen. He ran away from them, he could feel his anxiety kicking in. His chest began to constrict along with the burning he feels from his soulmate mark. He didn't know when he started crying, all he knows is that he needs to get away from them. From him.

He hopes this was all just a joke. There is no fucking way he'll allow himself to be anywhere close to him. He kept running away until he loses his balance and stumbled down the stairs. He didn't feel the pain but he knew he was safe. The hallways were empty, thank god he doesn't have to face shame and embarassment. He forced himself to sit up and walk to the clinic.

He couldn't stop thinking about the interview. How is he going to do this? What will he tell Niall after ditching the alpha? And if Harry was so busy, then why does he looked like he's got a lot of time in his hands? What does he do, anyways?

He went home too late with his soulmate mark on his chest itching for relief.

 

♤

 

It's Wednesday. Niall told him about Harry yelling at him on the phone after being ditched by an "incompetent journalist," the mark on his chest burned with his words. He's still trying to accept the fact that he's already destined to someone. Every burn and itch begs for the comfort of his Alpha, who still doesn't have any idea that he's already destined to an omega like him.

He remembers the moment he saw the alpha for the first time. He was only a beta until he caught sight of a buff alpha doing push ups in the field. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes follows the trail of sweat dripping down the alpha's forehead. He salivates when the alpha stood up and starts stretching his arms.

It wasn't like what everyone described when you meet your soulmate for the first time. He didn't get the warm feeling, butterflies in your tummy, or your scents mixing together that makes you want it to be the only thing you're scenting for the rest of your life. Instead, he felt the excruriating burn on his chest and the slick damping his jeans. He felt nauseus, lump heavy on his throat.

He was in heat for the first time and holy fucking shit he's two years late for presenting as an omega. Tears start to prickle as he forced himself to drive home. He didn't have sex toys or anything to help him with his heat.

It was the most painful four days of his life.

The next couple days, he went back to uni and kept himself busy. He prays to never cross paths with the alpha. On Tuesday, he saw him holding hands with an omega. It was Jackson, who is in one of his class. He can't blame the alpha for falling in love with Jackson. He is every alpha's wet dream. He's smart, talented, bloody sexy, and has a really big heart. He can never compare to Jackson.

He is the complete opposite. He's messy, he can't cook, and his stomach is too pudgy. His thighs are too thick and his feet smells sometimes. He's a frustrated amateur journalist. He couldn't write for shit. He wants to be better that's why he took the opportunity to write an article about the Hamilton Alpha Society for the school paper, he wants to prove himself that he can do better. But that seems too impossible now that he knew his soulmate is the leader. He plans to give it up to someone better than him, someone who can actually write.

It's obvious the alpha is head over heels for Jackson. He realized this was probably the reason why his mark felt like it was staked and burned throughout its assembly. His alpha has already rejected any chance with his soulmate even before he was destined. He must love Jackson so much he would reject something that is so hard to get away with.

He took a deep breath and lets his thoughts consume him. He knows what happens to rejects like him. They die a slow painful death unless you remove the soulmate mark. But that will only be possible with the full consent of your other half. He has to let the alpha know he exists before he could get the mark removed. He's sure it would be easy. Harry is deeply in love with someone else and there's no doubt the alpha will agree with him.

But he couldn't do it. He waited all his life for this only to be rejected. He never stopped crying in his sleep ever since. The more days come by, the more rumors he hears about his soulmate and his lover. On Thursday, he heard about Jackson mating with his boyfriend after graduation. The burn on his chest only gets worse. It hurt him so much he struggled to breathe. He started bringing lotion with him ever since that day, just to ease the pain.

Will he ever get used to this? How long does it take before it starts to kill him?

On Saturday, he went to the doctor. He was advised to inform his alpha sooner before the mark does harm to his body. "It usually takes five months before that happens but you are an omega. Your body can only take so much. I know this is hard but please don't kill yourself for this." He bought more lotions for his mark, and sex toys and birth control for his heat. His mom begged for him to talk to his alpha about it. It's only been few days and he isn't ready to give it up yet. He's a total masochist but he doesn't care. He wants to enjoy it for a few more days or weeks even though it only gives him nothing but pain.

On Monday, he woke up grumpy. He fucking hates the world. Everything is so fucking unfair. Omegas are seen as inferior to Alphas, and rejects are shamed in the society for not being good enough. And he's both of them. So yeah, he really fucking hates everyone. This whole soulmate bullshit is pointless. Why can't nature let humans choose who they love? He's been a good son and a brother his whole life, why does this have to happen to him? He cries looking at himself in the mirror, scratching his mark wishing it would just go away.

He examines the weirdest soulmate mark he's ever seen, his life couldn't be anymore funnier. It literally looks like a bowl of noodles.

It is situated near where the heart beats. A thick line of circle surrounds the many weird wavy lines. It doesn't even look like a mark at all. Why can't it be like everyone else? Others appear like a tattoo, some are faded and some even have colors. Others are shaped like a flower, a sun, or a tiny mandala.

He never told anyone about his mark except his mom. He couldn't risk embarassing himself when the truth comes out. He can't tell anyone not even Niall. The boy can be trusted but he's closed friends with Harry, so no, he really can't risk it.

Louis decided he won't let anything or anyone kill him. For fucks sake he can't let this shit stop him from anything. He promised himself to be braver and be happy for his soulmate. If Harry can love someone who isn't destined to be his and brave enough to reject a soulmate bond, then so can he. He just has to gather up courage and he'll introduce himself to his alpha, then ask him to let him remove their mark. And then that's it, he can go back to being normal.

He thanks his inner omega for being in tune with him. It's slowly accepting their reality. Maybe he can find one someday. Someone who is also a reject like him. He couldn't bear the thought of another person having to experience the pain of being a reject.

He wakes up later at 5 am with a wound on his hip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I rewrite everything from the first chapter up to the last. And there are tons of changes so you might want to read it again. Sorry! Have to clear that up before posting more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to this chapter!!

_**two.** _

  
"Listen, I know you can do it. It's too late to back out now, Louis. And it's just Harry. I know he can be very hard to deal with but I promise you, it will all be worth it, okay? I have to go now."

So Louis is left with no choice. Fucking great. He tried covincing Mr. Gartner if he could interview their beta instead but he was told that he was being difficult and childish. He tried to reason out by using his gender but it didn't work. Apparently, the leader of Hamilton Alpha Society is said to be respectful to everyone regardless of gender and sexuality. Louis pouts while he is being reminded of his duty as a student journalist.

Louis needs to get his head out of his ass. It's not that hard. All the pep talk is useless if he lets his anxiety control him.

He feels stupid for locking himself in the restroom just so he could have a peaceful mental breakdown. He practiced how he's going to introduce himself to the alpha. He must not show any ounce of vulnerability. He has to stand strong like every other reject out there.

But then realized he spent more time squeezing his bottom to assess if his alpha would like it. He shakes his head, he's an absolute idiot. He points an accusatory finger to his reflection forcing his inner omega to listen, "Louis you have to stop associating Harry as your soulmate and alpha. He's in a committed relationship with Jackson and there's no way they could let you break that so stop trying and focus on that opportunity to write for the school paper!"

"I need you to cooperate with me." He raises his chin and puts hands on his hips. "Don't stutter. Don't try to scent him. And don't ever get wet."

He gave in to his instincts this morning and decided to let his omega be excited and wear something nice today. He needs this after all. He didn't think about the wound on the left side of his hip while he applies lotion on it. Five months is a lot of time for him to work out the courage to talk to Harry. If he's lucky, he can open up about it when he's done with the interview.

The sudden buzz in his pocket startled him. He really needs to stop drinking caffeine. He answered the phone without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" He fishes for his scent neutralizer in his bag, his phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. He bought the bottle last night after reading some helpful tips for rejects.

It is said that scent neutralizers will help the situation for both parties. It's a decorum among rejects, that you must wear it if you and your soulmate happens to be in the same place. It is believed to be a sign of their utmost respect to their soulmate and their lover. If you fail to comply to the norms, it only means that the reject is showing their blatant display of disrespect to their soulmate and their lover. It can also mean that you are still hoping for a chance with them.

Louis finds it unjust and biased. It is never the reject's fault that they became a reject.

"Is this Louis Tomlinson?" The deep voice from the other line brings back his attention. He doesn't recall anyone from his friends who sounds like the caller. His hands finally found the bottle of scent neutralizer, he sprays generously all over himself, it's the cheapest neutralizer so he doesn't mind emptying the bottle. He took and transfers his phone to the other ear, he puts his things back to his bagpack and then walks out the restroom.

"Uhh yeah? Who's this?" His brows furrowed, he was expecting a call from Niall after begging him to ask the alpha to meet with him again. He looks at the caller id, it's from an unknown number. "How did you get my number?"

"This is Harry, the one you ditched last time? Remember?" His mouth formed an o-shape, panic emerged in him. Fuck you Niall.

"Uhhh umm yea hi Harry. It's me Louis um." Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Look, I heard you're writing an article about Alpha Society. I appreciate that but if you don't get your ass here on time, I won't be doing the interview anymore. I don't care about the school paper, you understand?"

"Y-yeah umm I'm really sorry about th-"

"Whatever, meet me at 5."

Harry hangs up before Louis could defend himself. "Hello? Shit." He looks at the caller id once again. He bit his bottom lip harshly, his hand has a death grip on his phone. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Louis is confident but never in front of an alpha (not referring to gender) male. Especially those who are assholes.

Fucking crap, he may be a reject but he's not weak. If Harry turns out to be a complete asshole, he'll make sure he'll be a bigger asshole. He shall never cower in fear. He's sick of alphas who think they're better than anyone.

Maybe being a reject isn't bad after all.

He searched for Niall in his contacts and pressed call. "Heeeey Lou?" Louis could already imagine Niall smirking, "Shut up, I know what you're thinking." His fist clenched where he holds the strap of his backpack. "I didn't say anything Louis."

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about."

"What? He asked me for your number and I knew you wanted to contact him so I gave him it." He's really enjoying this.

"I know Niall thanks but you never gave me his when I asked you for it. That's just not fair I thought I was your favorite." Louis knew he has him wrapped around his finger the moment they became friends. He and Niall share the same couple classes.

Niall was holding a picture of a brunette woman wearing a floral print pencil skirt and a pastel pink crop top. He was sat next to him and he couldn't stop watching him sketch the woman's pretty face. It looks so easy but it's complicated. It's perfectly fine and realistic, but Niall was beginning to get frustrated when he couldn't draw the perfect shape of her eyes. He was so engrossed to it that he didn't notice the class had already dismissed.

"That girl must be very lucky." Louis said as he extends his hand. "Hi I'm Louis. I'm your new fan." Niall looks up from the drawing and saw the petite lad smiling at him, then he was suddenly shy and nervous. He scratched his head and covered his sketch, "I'm Niall." They shake hands, Louis began to think Niall was a serial killer when the boy starts gripping his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry, it's just your eyes. They're just really beautiful, can I draw you?" Louis barks a loud laughter, he can't believe this boy. "You're funny, c'mon let's go get lunch."

Niall is very persistent. He never stops asking Louis, but Louis never says no. He just laughs and squeezes Niall's cheeks. "You're funny, so tell me about the girl in the drawing?" Niall pouts but Louis could see he was blushing so hard.

Louis isn't aware that Niall's been drawing him since they met. He has sketches of Louis reading a book in the library, sleeping on the couch with his mouth open, Louis talking to someone on the phone. But his most favorite is of Louis smiling with crinkles in his eyes, his head tilted back. He's laughing at the joke he saw on twitter. His hair mussed by the wind, and he's never seen someone looks so perfect. Happiness looks so good on him, it's a shame he only gets to see it quite rarely. Niall thinks Louis is lonely. He doesn't like the frown painted on his face, it happens quite a lot but nevertheless Louis still looks so perfect. If Niall was gay, he would have asked Louis on a date right away.

It's almost 4 when his class dismissed, he checked his phone, there's a message from an unknown number. And It's no other than Harry.

_i'll be in the parking lot_

What the fuck is he doing there? Does he not know how an interview is done? Louis shoved his books in his locker, this alpha doesn't worth shit. He's stressing himself for nothing. He's obviously hot tempered. How did he even became the leader of the alpha society?

He tucked his hands in his pockets and made his way to the parking lot. Alright Louis, there's obviously nothing to worry about. He's just an alpha who just happens to be your soulmate, but that will change soon. You're alright. You're good. You just have to get this over with. You'll be okay. He's just an alpha no biggie.

  
♤

  
He's not fucking okay.

When he saw Harry in the parking lot next to his car, his back was turned and he was about to call him when he realized the alpha was making out with Jackson. He want to gag and leave right away. He was just about to turn and go home when the alpha called for him.

"Hey!"

"Umm.. are you guys done? Uhh we can do this next time if you want?" He hopes his smile looks convincing. His mark starts to itch but he willed himself from scratching his chest.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry I'm about to go but someone couldn't keep their hands to himself." Jackson smiled sweetly as Harry peppered kisses to his face. Louis looks down to his shoes, he scratches his shirt hoping to ease his anxiety. He takes a deep breath while he waits for the couple to finish.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Call me when you get home." God Louis wants to die already. "You're a lot clingy today what's gotten into you?" Harry just smiles and kisses his knuckles. Louis took his phone out and pretends to be busy.

His life couldn't be any more sad. His omega feels weak, but he's got no time to mend that. For now, he has to focus. He looks up and Jackson is gone. He noticed they were the only one left in the parking lot. He looks back to Harry, he leaned his back to the side of his car, his arms folded across his chest. The alpha was watching him very carefully like a prey. He looks like he's going to attack him if he does one wrong move. He looks intimidating if it wasn't for his gold boots shining. He almost looks ridiculous.

"Are we not gonna go somewhere? Maybe inside the campus? I don't th-"

"Get in the car." The alpha was quick to move inside and start the engine. Louis flinched when the headlights blinded him, he raised his arms to cover his eyes. What the fuck?

"Where do you think you're going?!" No fucking way is he going anywhere outside the campus with him. They can do it in the cafeteria, hell they can do it right here. The alpha slides the window down, his jaw slack and frown etched on his face.

"You wanted an interview, right?" His heart starts beating fast, and sweat beading on his forehead. He clenched his small fists. If Louis was an alpha he would've dragged this asshole out of the car, bring him inside, tie him to the chair, force him to start the interview then maybe give him a lap dance. No, what the fuck? He will fucking murder him.

"Looks like we're gonna be spending a hell lot of time. I'm a busy man, Louis. If we're gonna do this, we'll do it on my terms, now get inside." His voice sounded deeper, it's almost as if he's using his alpha voice on him. Louis wants to punch him in the face, he hopes his omega won't start acting up or he'll fuck up really bad.

He stands straight and forces himself to walk towards the car. He almost collapsed when the door opens. It smells sickeningly sweet and overwhelming, the after-rain dewy scent with a hint of vanilla permeating his senses. His omega reveled in the alpha's home-y scent. He almost closed his eyes, if it wasn't for the alpha looking at him menacingly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and settled himself in the front seat. He prays for his omega to calm down, to not get too excited. He puts his seatbelt on then they were off to somewhere. The car smells so good, it's distracting him. He breathes through his mouth, and thinks about other things to distract himself.

He mentally sings along to the music. Controlling your omega will take a lot of practice, he realized. He brings his hand to his chest near his mark and for the first time, the itch and pain was gone.

He almost wished to never leave the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to do this so the next chapters wouldnt be too confusing. Sorry again!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to this chapter!!

_**three**_.

  
The whole ride was awkward. Louis contemplated asking where they were going, he's afraid his voice would waver, which the alpha might caught on his internal struggle. His dark eyes never left the road, and his face was void of emotion. But if Louis would look close enough, he would discover the alpha is just as tense as he is, although there was no absolute reason for him to be.

He checks his phone for messages or missed calls. He has two text messages from Niall.

    _hey lou we should watch that new kerson movie its pretty cool_

_didnt see you in lunch today, u ok? :(_

He smiles while he reads them. Niall is always so caring, he's probably making up from that one time he caught him drawing him while he was asleep on the couch, mouth wide open and his drool on the couch. It was creepy, but Niall tried to reason out by dropping compliments. "If you were in my shoes, you would've done the same. I mean, have you seen yourself?"

      _im with your golf buddy_

Niall once told him that he and Harry shares the same interest in golf. He also said he was nice, which is debatable. He hasn't been anything but rude to him.

He glanced through the window seat, it's getting dark. He scanned the road, nothing here looked familiar to him. "Are we almost there?"

He felt himself relax when Harry decided to speak up. "We're coming to Thirlwall's."

"We should have just stayed in the campus, Harry. It's only the first day I'm only gonna be asking a few questions, there's no need for this."

"This is not a date if that's what you're thinking."

"What? No! Why would I think that? We've only just met, I don't even know you."

"Yeah, sure." He sniffed the air and the scent of fear, lust, and excitement is wafting inside such a small space. It's evident and they're all coming from him. Did his scent neutralizer didn't work? It did cover his natural scent though. Was it all purpose? Ugh fuck, he should read the labels next time.

 

♤

 

  
"How did you become a leader?" He sips his pineapple juice, he picks up his pen and writes everything Harry says. Apparently, Harry doesn't know anything about Hamilton Alpha's history nor their past accomplishments, not even about the former leader because "he doesn't give a shit," he says. He also doesn't know why "alphas we're stupid enough to pick him to be the new leader."

Harry is born alpha on 1st February 1994. His parents died when he was only 8 months old. That's all the information he believes Louis needs. Not even his last name. He says he didn't want to share anything personal about him and Louis respects that. He had a point, his life isn't the center of the story.

"Your last name's too personal for you to say?" The alpha nods, he continues to take big bites off his burger. This is probably his third. They were right, an alpha's appetite is tremendous.

He goes asking more questions, but Harry is fast to divert topics and he somehow finds a way back to talking about him and Liam.

He and Liam, the beta, were both transferees. They're both in second year college when they entered Hamilton. Harry lost a bet to Liam, so the beta dared him to run for the highest position in Hamilton Alpha. And him being the "dauntless brawny alpha," his own words, conformed to it. "It was no big deal," he says. It was all fun and games until every alpha in the campus starts greeting him 'Sir' and/or 'Alpha.'

He was hopping mad when he won. He punched Liam so hard in the stomach for laughing at him during his victory speech. "None of us really know what alphas do during trainings. Rumor has it you guys go to extreme depths of tests and challenges, is it true?" The alpha snickers, he covers his laugh with his fist. "What?" Louis looks at him in confusion.

He couldn't contain himself he barks out a laugh. Louis thought he was going crazy. He laughs hard in his face, tears in his eyes and hands on his stomach. "What's so funny?"

"S-sorry. I'm just..." his body rocks with laughter, head upturned and his left foot stomping. "Which rumor was it, huh? Us swimming in a puddle of mud? Growing our dicks by giving handjobs to each other while we're all naked during a ritual? What is it? I've heard so many stupid things about us."

"Be serious, Harry. You know what I'm talking about." And then Harry starts blabbering about the one time they all went to the woods and played 'never have I ever.'

Louis starts thinking if this is really worth the energy and brain power to write a long ass article about them. Harry doesn't give much details about the Hamilton Alpha Society. He feels stupid for taking notes about his and Liam's shenanigans during their first year, none of this is what he wants for the article. How can he prove them wrong that he can produce a well-written article if this stupid alpha can't participate with him? He waits for him to calm down before proceeding to ask.

Louis sat there bored and emotionless. Is this what it's like dealing with annoying kids?

"Ok so, how do you handle situations when there are disagreement or chaos rising among two potential pack alphas?"

"We just, you know, talk it out. We don't slap each other on the face, we sit down, open up, then it's all good." He gives Louis his most innocent smile, arms and palms open, he acts like he's just finished telling Louis a bedtime story. He fucking wants to punch him. "Here's your dessert," Jade says as she placed them on the table. "Thank you Jade. You've always been my favorite." He pats her shoulder and picks up his fork. He's never seen anyone who eats like Harry does. He sticks his tongue out and takes a big bite.

"You're only saying that 'cos you're eating here for free." She rolls her eyes at Harry. They seem to be very close friends. She looks back to Louis sizing him up, "while you," he glances up at her and he's met with two pairs of brown eyes staring at him, intense and calculating.

"Will pay your own bill." She's just as intimidating as Marina the hedge witch. "A pretty face won't guarantee you free food, not here you pretty little thing." He frowns, she turns to go back to the counter and then the kitchen.

People need to stop insulting his height. He's almost as tall as the stupid alpha sitting across him.

"She's joking." He's suddenly reminded of where he is. He looks around the room, people have already left except for them. It's almost late, and she's probably tired from working since the morning. "Anyway, is that all you need to know?" Harry asks him, voice sounds a little like threat. He looks back to Harry, he studies his face from his forehead to his shaped eyebrows, to two pairs of dark green eyes that send chills up his spine, and down to his plush red lips that forms a smirk and his defined jawline. God, he shouldn't be admiring this alpha, he should know where he stands.

"Why do you look older than your age?" That seemed to change Harry's exterior. His jaw clenched, but he was quick to recover. "Why w-"

"You know what? I'm gonna go home, you're useless." He ate a mouthful of Harry's burger and placed it back to his plate.

"We wasted a lot of time here. I have so many more to ask you and it would be better for both of us if you answer them straight away." He puts his phone, pen, and notebook back. He opens his wallet inside his bag and secretly slips the money under the thin cloth on the table. It probably costs twice his allowance. This is all Harry's fault. "I'll meet you next time."

He stands up quickly, he wears the straps to his bag and leaves Harry sitting there, with his fists clenched. When he reached outside, he observes the place. There's literally nothing else beside the restaurant at the middle of nowhere. He looks at his phone but there was no signal. Where the fuck is this place? "Dammit! Stupid fucking alpha I'm gonna choke him one day I shouldn't gave gone with him!" Harry's car stops before him, the window slides down revealing a face of an asshole.

"I'm your only ride home. Stop your whinning and come get in."

"You-"

"One more word and I'll leave you here." He emphasized every word, his green eyes burned with rage and Louis doesn't understand where it's coming from. One minute he becomes smug and cocky then the next he's all tense and rage. Louis has had enough of his attitude this evening, he rivaled the alpha's cold demeanor with a hateful look on his face.

Harry almost wanted to laugh, the omega is as scary as his sister's cat, Dusty. And that's when Louis' omega mistakenly interpreted the situation. His eyes almost puffed out of its sockets when he felt his slick beggining to damp his briefs. Holy fucking shit. Stupid fucking omega, why can't you control yourself?

He covers his backside with his hands, it all feels the same to that day he had an extreme panic attack when he saw Harry in the bleachers. How could he be so careless? Breathing suddenly feels hard to do. He panics, he reached for his bag but Harry's quick to offer him a box of tissues before he could do anything. He worries he's already blown his cover. It can't be this soon. He's not ready yet.

Stupid fucking scent neutralizer, it's supposed to cover every fucking smell. Does an omega's lust smells any different to a reject? Harry probably thinks he stinks right now, he's sure the alpha will hate him after this.

He stares at the box of tissues handed to him. He begins to worry, what happens now? A tear slipped down his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to. I'm new to th-this I don't know what I'm doing."

Then everything happened so quickly, but he remembers the alpha carrying him in his arms, and helping him lie down in the backseat.

 

♤

 

  
Jade flips the next page to the book she's reading, "You don't know anything else yet beside his name. Get to know him first, Harry. Do what you do." She arranges the glasses perched atop her nose, she's bored and exhausted. She grants Harry his wish to stay late for tonight and help him observe the omega that's been tormenting him three weeks ago.

Harry smirks under the rim of his glass, "This is why you're my favorite witch, Jade."

"For fucks sake stop calling me that." She closes the book and slams it on the table, she's tired of being called a witch. They're just a fiction made up by a frustrated magician in the 1800s. Harry slides his cup towards Jade, he stands up and heads to the exit.

"Tell the pack we're having a meeting."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to this chapter!!

_**four.** _

  
"This is preposterous, Louis! I cannot believe you wet yourself in front of that alpha." He's shaves his whole body whike he yells at himself in the mirror. "You completely forgotten what you practiced and look what you did?!"

"Why can't you be like any other omega, huh? Why must you always be so active?" His human side went through a poor coping mechanism for five days. He stands straight, he examines his whole body for any wounds appearing on his skin. After that dinner with Harry five nights ago, he came home safe yet worried. They didn't speak a word to each other while the alpha was helping him walk up to his door. Harry gave him his bagpack and left, Louis spent the night crying thinking he was caught.

After he took a shower, he checked his hip and surprised to see the wound was healed. It's still soft and pinkish but it's better, the lotion worked. The next day he bought a new scent neutralizer, he made sure it can cover every smell so nothing embarassing will happen again.

Soulmate marks appear only when you meet them. It's a thought that is yet to leave his brain since that time he was in the parking lot waiting for Harry. Did Harry not know? Does he have a soulmate mark now too?

Why didn't he say anything? Is it even possible to be the only one marked? If he's not a reject, then what is he?

He looks closely to the mirror. His finger caresses the mark. It didn't look as ugly as it was before. Louis thought it looked like cup noodles at first but now they looked like weird chinese letters. He should ask his doctor about these changes in his body.

On Tuesday, he lets Niall draw him while posing on the couch, "Draw me like one of your Irish girls." Niall snorted, "Cmon, Lou. Arch your back and raise your right leg a little higher."

"You look like a pornstar." And that ruined his mood, "God, I hate you." He rolls in his back and covers his face in frustration. "C'mon don't be shy!"

Thank god he didn't see Harry anywhere. He decided to do his own research, instead of getting answers and information from the alpha. His omega still thinks it has ownership over Harry. After all the progress he made with his omega, with just one dinner with him, and then all of a sudden he's back to square one. He doesn't know why but as time goes, his omega is slowly getting harder to control.

The next day he went to the doctor, whom he already became good friends with. Dr. Gem Yeusaff, a married alpha, has been taking such good care of him since he turned omega. He never leaves a clinic without a thorough lecture about him being a hopeless romantic, "That will do you no good Louis," she said.

He told her about his inner omega being burdensome. The wolf never listens to him anymore. Louis has to punish it by ignoring his instincts, it's the hardest thing to do but he was able to do it for a week. His omega retaliates by giving off an extreme burn on his mark. He had to go home after that, the next morning he woke up with four wounds all over his torso. The most painful is the one on his ribs. His body felt weak, and his omega demands him to seek his alpha for his comfort. But of course, he could never do that.

The doctor said it's because the omega didn't feel rejected. Louis didn't understand because he pretty much feels like it. "In psychology, inner wolves connect unconsciously. You two might hate each other but your wolves know better. Maybe something happened between your wolves during your dinner with your alpha which explains the sudden change of your omega's bahavior."

"How will I know?"

"Only your omega knows everything. They will know if they were really rejected or not. And in your situation, your omega is telling you that you are not rejected."

"I don't understand."

"Your human side and your omega are not the same. They're two different entities of you, and both doesn't agree with each other. This is common among Twin Flames."

"What do you mean?"

"Twin Flames are always the most inseffurable. They either end up killing each other or being irrationally possessive of each other, there's no in between. They're always so intense it gives me headache."

"That sounds fake but ok."

"It's never complicated with betas, alpha-beta, or omega-beta relationships. What they only have is a very deep connection, and they don't always have to be romantic." She gestures with her hands while she explains, it's good thing that she's an alpha, she can keep Louis' attention during the entire check-up.

"But Twin Flames is different between an alpha and omega, you’ll feel like you have known the other person for many lifetimes, and you will never want to be apart. Their inner omegas and alphas are dominant compared to their human side, but both can achieve balance through a healthy romantic relationship. It's the rarest type of soulmates. You can never control them unless you give them what it wants."

"But, how?"

"Usually, it's sex. But try to listen to your omega and you'll know how you can satisfy him." Louis almost chokes on his spit. He can't have his omega thinking about that. He knows it will never stop putting that picture in his mind.

"I already told you Louis, talk to your alpha. When are you going to be ready? On the day your body becomes too weak to speak?" This omega is the most stubborn patient he's ever had in his entire working experience. It's her job to convince doubtful omegas to confront their soulmates instead of dying from it. Being a reject is way better than die for being a martyr.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way. Removal of soulmate marks are very much possible, Louis. Bring him here, make him sign the papers, then I can remove your mark. You'll never have to worry about him again."

"I don't understand, why didn't he say anything when we met?" He tries to remember any sudden change of the alpha's behavior during the dinner but there's literally none. He was clearly unaffected at all. "How can my alpha resist such a strong bond? He's mating his boyfriend after graduation."

"A soulmate who rejects you isn't worth dying for, Louis."

"I know, I'm sorry Dr. Gem I know you're already tired of repeating yourself."

"This is my job, I gotta do what I have to do and that is to save you." Louis remains silent. He should have done his research about this so he wouldn't have to feel so heavy. He wants nothing more than to curl up in his bed and wallow in self pity. He's going to grow old alone, it feels impossible to fall in love with anyone if your mind, body, and soul is meant for someone with such powerful bond.

"There is no scientific explanation to why your alpha is behaving that way. Science can't prove that yet, but I have already repeated million times, it's best to talk about this with him, break the bond sooner."

"Doctor Gem, please give me some time. I need-"

"I'm warning you Louis. If anything happens to you, this will all be your fault. If your alpha comes to me one day and asks about you, I will tell them the truth you know it's illegal for a doctor to keep a secret. You only have 4 months left." This is all a lot to take in, Louis needs someone to know about this besides his mom.

"What about my mark? It kind of looks different now," he pulls his collar downward to show her his mark. He uses his pointer finger to point to it and tells her how different its form has become.

She leans closer to get a better look, her face morphs from calculating to a horrified expression. "Oh my god," she can't believe what she's seeing, she tries to remember the very last time this happened. The mark looks exactly like Louis', she can't be wrong about this.

"What is it doc?"

"Uh Louis, are you sure you're destined to an alpha?"

"Um yea? I-is there something wrong? You're making me nervous," Dr. Gem examines the bond once again. "Dr. Gem? What is going on?" She looks back to the pleading blue eyes in front of her, the boy is too young it's impossible for him to cause harm.

She leans back, her body tense and her eyes never leaving his. She stares at the boy who looks just so innocent, clueless about what's to come for him. She swallows the lump in her throat, and breaks the eye contact with him. "You have to go."

"What?"

"Your a hopeless case, Louis. I'll recommend you to another doctor, they can help you better than I do." She begins to write something on the papers, then she was fast to grab her coat and purse, "The clinic's closed now. I'm sorry but you'll have to go." She returns the folder in the stall, she turns off the lights, and walks to the door.

"Doctor Gem, what is happening? You can't just b-"

"Yes, I can." She looks at him pointedly. He goes outside and watches her lock the door to her clinic. Why is she acting so strange? He doesn't understand what's happening. Dr. Gem has been nothing but lovely to him, but now she's running away from him and it doesn't make sense.

He called his mom that night about his appointment with Dr. Gem. She sounds very disappointed and sad for him.

Louis was holed up in his room doing what he longed to do since the morning, bask in self pity. He scratches his mark wishing it goes back to being ugly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! You might want to read the first chapter up to the last, I made some revisions on it so it wouldn't be confusing :) Sorry for uploading late! Anyways, here's Chapter 5!
> 
> Warnings: mentions of suicide, violence, etc.!!!!

_**five.** _

 

Today marks his 624th birthday.

And he is yet to find his soulmate. The last six months have been torturous, nightmares of his body splitting open while his entire pack is being murdered kept coming back each night like a broken record. His wolf has been yearning for its real mate his whole life, Harry has searched every corner of the world for hundreds of years but he couldn't find his mate. So he settles to bringing different omega in his home each night to compensate for the missing piece of himself.

Harry Edward Styles was born alpha on 1st February 1392. It is not normal for anyone to be born with their gender. Normally, people presents at the age of eighteen, but Harry has always been different ever since. He presented way too early that it killed his twin brother during her mother's six-month pregnancy. Anne Styles survived giving birth, but she died eight months later. His father Desmond Styles was murdered three months after his mother's death.

He never had anyone by his side but his sister, Gemma. She presented as alpha when she turned eight. Just like him, she was unfortunate to suffer the same consequence she never knew what for. She often asked herself what cruelty had she done to deserve such punishment. Both he and his sister remains immortal until they are mated to their soulmates.

Harry was strangely dominant even when he was still a baby. This tested his sisters' temper, she had to hold back herself too many times from throwing and drowning his insanely hard headed little brother. Gemma and his mom had almost had a heart attack when they witnessed Harry walking on his tiny feet when he was only four-month old. His body spurt happened too suddenly, he looked more like a 3-year old during his first birthday.

It took him five years to realize that he had stopped aging since he turned 25. Same thing happened to Gemma ten years ago. In the beginning, he finds it beneficial to lure many people to believe anything that comes out of his mouth. With his striking features and alluring presence, he has fooled too many women and men to have sex with him only to escape them once he's got what he really wants from them, money.

He became a con-artist for 83 years without being caught. Over the years, he became wiser and richer. His sister tolerated his foolish actions for many years until he couldn't bear it anymore, she finally left home when Harry was doing the devil's work in Polavieja. She's scared his brother will get caught one day, and people will find out the truth about them.

Because obviously, no one has to know that the two are immortals. His brother might be careless, but not her. She left her a note on the door that said "You utter embecile! I'm never coming back again!"

It never occured to him the severity of the punishment until his wolf starts to beg him for its mate. He tried searching every parts of the world, he used his riches to attract omegas as his desperate attempt to find his mate. He hosted big parties by pretending it was for his birthday's celebration when in reality, he was using it as an opportunity to look for his potential soulmate. But he fails every fucking time.

His inner alpha has only grown aggressive and violent after many years. He almost killed an omega for forcing him to bond during his rut. The omega triggered the beast in him, he forcefully pulled out while they were still knotted.

It took him years to recover before he goes back having sex again. Except his wolf has lost interest in any form of sexual contact with anyone. It only wants its mate and nothing else. His body felt weaker, and his inner alpha often takes over. He lashes out at anyone who talks to him. He left the city of Versoz after six years. He relocates from place to place to avoid the possibility of rumors arising about a certain alpha who never age.

He's grown tired of temporary friendships and meaningless hookups. His alpha has completely despised having sex, that his dick only gets hard once in a year. And that is during his rut which lasts for less than a day, which is pretty fucking magnificent.

He decided to buy a big ass home somewhere in the small town of Wrenton. He spent the next years holed up in his mansion, depressed and suicidal. He tried ending his life by piercing a knife on his chest. He didn't mind the blood pouring out he just wanted to be gone already. He sat on floor of his living room waiting for death to come but it never came. The wounds healed the moment he pulled out the knife, he threw it against the wall and begs the deity to end his life instead.

He jumped off a cliff multiple times, he tried hanging himself, or even burning himself alive. None of it worked. He was furious he wanted to hurt people, he went back to Versoz and searched for the crowded circus. He disguised himself as a magician, and there he performed his suicide attempt. He sent the real magician home, his alpha voice came to use when he commanded the omega to follow his order. During the show, he pierced a metal in his head, shoots his torso seven times, and then proceeded to hang himself. Blood was pouring out every part of his body. The audience ran for their lives when they witnessed the horrific event happened on stage.

He tried getting drunk, he drank bottles and bottles of liquors but none of them are strong enough to get him drunk. He lashed out, he broke every bottle found in the room. All the people were already gone after his violent breakdown. He comes back home in Wrenton later at 3 am, dizzy with the poisonous liquid he found in his way home. It's the only thing that he has that can make him feel like closer to being drunk.

He and his sister were separated for 207 years. Harry was 320 years old and Gemma was 325 when they met in 1712. Harry couldn't hide his surprise when he saw his sister in Csarke. Gemma has become even more beautiful. She travelled the world with his boyfriend, Mellarke, a 30-year old beta. The man cowered in fear when they met. He never liked the guy for his sister. They broke up four months later.

He and Gemma became partners in crime. They went to college, they faked every documents needed to enter the university. They were under the disguise of Herman and Georgia Wellick. All they wanted was to be educated, they immersed themselves to college. Harry found a reason to live.

They spent the last week of being senior college in the offices of the university eradicating every traces they have. Every picture and documents gone. They still went to their college graduation in that Saturday afternoon. He's never felt so happy in a long time.

Harry thinks about that time where he lost everything. It was 120 years after his reunion with his sister that he met Austin in Csarke. He remembers the time the omega had denounced his loyalty to the pack. He was his soulmate who conquered his pack and murdered everyone right before his eyes. The omega was seething in anger when he found out Harry never wanted to mate him.

Harry couldn't put his finger on it but he knew there was something odd about Austin. They both have the soulmark on the side of their necks, only the bond mark is needed to complete the ritual and he's free of immortality. He did love Austin, or maybe he thought he was.

He found out later that he was compelled by a spell made by a 70-year old magician. He was Austin's grandmother. He raded the old woman's house while she was off to the city. His alpha dominated and burned the house down.

He and his sister built a strong pack in Wrenton. And all of that was ruined by a selfish omega. It shocked him to the core how much strength and power the omega helds. He killed every alpha, beta, and omega with just his bare hands. It took so much of his alpha voice for the omega to submit. He's sure the magician had something to do with the omega's strength. He and Gemma tortured him for three days before killing him, they burned his body in Versoz and left it there.

147 years later, and he's still anxious that the same fate will happen once again. He and Gemma built a stronger pack, one that none of the rogues can overthrow. All the members are fully trained, so all of them can defend themselves even without a weapon.

When Harry turns 587 years old in 1979, he starts having nightmares of his pack being murdered once again by an omega. It continues to haunt him for seven years. It drove him mad that it pushed him to look for magicians everywhere. But he never found one.

His inner wolf still yearns for its omega. Immortality is a bitch. How many more years does he have to wait before he meets his soulmate?

It's 12 years later when he woke up drenched in his own sweat. He feels hot and jumpy. He looks at the tent in his briefs, he discovers he's painfully hard underneath. When was the last time his dick grew this hard? It was probably 2 centuries ago. Every part of his body wants to scratch, hurt, and punch. He realized this is the first time he's ever had a rut in this century. He almost thought his inner alpha died and surrendered, but now it feels like it dug its own grave and went back to life in full force. This is going to be the most intense rut he's going to experience in his entire immortal life.

Except his body didn't want to have sex, it wants to cause chaos and he has to stop himself before his alpha takes over. He quickly locks his room and covered the windows. He made sure to check the time and date before he blacks out.

It's 7:28 am on a stormy Tuesday of 24th December, year 1991.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!!! :"))) i really appreciate them i love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont mind the inaccuracies about history haha! Hello it's July! Sorry I've been depressed but im little less depressed now so it's all good. Hope you enjoy! :D (and as always i didnt proofread haha)

_**six.** _

 

  
Louis scrolls through the web page looking for more articles about twin flames. He should've paid more attention in his science courses in high school, then he wouldn't have to worry too much. He stumbled upon a website that shares real stories about all kinds of soulmates. He clicks Twin Flames in the category, there isn't much to choose from so he clicks the first one.

It's in 1800s. Two Japanese dukes had a brawl, both wanted to lead the land of Koriyama. The two didn't expect their soulmarks to appear on the day the war had begun. Nohiru Maeda was furious, he ordered his batallion to kill Akiro Miyazaki and his people. He demanded a brutal execution. On the other hand, Akiro was oblivious to it, but not until he was met with Nohiru during the battle. Akiro's submission was instant, he dropped his weapons and signalled for his men to stop. But Nohiru was determined to kill him, not once did he ever fancy a man. He grew up to be a strong leader of Koriyama, he battled against the most powerful, it's a shame that he ended up being fated to a feeble. He had wanted a bride, not a man who could barely get hold of his sword when he is met with the enemy. Much worse he happens to be Akiro, a foolish omega who dared to pretend as an alpha.

He didn't hesitate to jab the sword in the opponent's chest, it cut through all the way to his back.

In Lunève in 1952, two alphas met in the most inopportune moment. Matt and his bride, Cordelia, was celebrating their wedding ceremony. Matt ran out of hope in searching for his soulmate, he looked for them since he was 18. He didn't give up until he met Cordelia when he was 38. He loved her and it took a while before he fully gave up on his soulmate. Maybe they died long ago, that's what Matt had told himself.

He was the happiest on the day he was married to Cordelia, it was a grand celebration, he couldn't care enough if half the faces that night was not familiar to him. Cordelia had always had a lot of friends.

He was dancing along with his college friends when he saw a man in a gray suit standing in the dimmer side of the room, Matt started feeling nauseous, his shoulders felt heavy and his hands were beginning to shake.

He was a petite good looking lad whom he believed is one of Cordelia's friends. With a face like his, he's certain he would never forget a man like him. The man took his hat off and bowed to him, Matt left his group of friends to approach the man, but he was stopped when the man raised his hand and signalled for him to keep his distance.

"Congratulations Matt I'm happy for you."

The man wasn't able to stop his tears, he wiped his eyes with his arm. He looks back to Matt with a big smile on his face. It took a while before Matt realized who he was. They were already too late for anything.

Another is from 1993, the man was put in jail when his soulmate's mother filed a case against him. The man was 26 years old when he found out that he was destined to a minor, aged 14. The young lady admitted having romantic relationship with the man but never once did he do anything she wasn't ready for. She defended him and told them that her soulmate was willing to wait until she's legal before anything more happens between them.

Later it was found out that the man emotionally manipulated and sexually harassed the young girl. The man served 15 years in prison. In 2008, the man tried looking for her but he failed. He died later in 2010.

In 1963, the alpha was found guilty after he was proven to be the suspect of the infamous murder case called The Black Dahlia.

It didn't help lessen the sadness and worry that's been nagging him.

The more he reads, the more he wants to avoid the alpha. All these people ended up loathing each other, and only few gave in to their instincts. He couldn't understand why hatred is more likely to happen among their kind. His soulmark is an absolute distress, but he could never hate it. Not even Harry, no matter how poorly the alpha treats him he can ever find it in himself to actually despise him. There's nothing wrong with falling in love with someone you're not fated to be with.

He remembers what Dr. Gem had always told him, talk to Harry before it's too late. Louis doesn't want to think about the truth, that he will never be ready for it. He still has a lot more time anyway, he can handle a few more wounds on his body.

He met his new doctor yesterday before Lunch. He didn't try asking him about Dr. Gem. He plans to meet her sooner, he needs to know what happened back in her clinic.

He woke up grumpy today when a grape sized wound on his neck woke him up this morning, it's big enough to be seen. People might get the wrong idea, so he wore a turtleneck to cover it.

He types _weird looking soulmarks_ in the search bar, he surveys the pictures shown on the screen. They're all better looking than his, why must everything about him be this complicated? He types  _transformed_ _soulmarks_ next, but a voice startled him before he was even finished typing.

"Lou!" He slams his laptop shut, the loud smack stunned him. He brings the thing closer, afraid that the person might have seen what he was doing, although there was nothing scandalous in it. "Are you okay?" He nervously looks up, phew, it's just Niall.

"Yeah, I was almost done." He puts his things back inside his bag, he stands up and pushes the chair towards the table. He fixes his fringe, and tries to look nonchalant as possible. "That's not what I'm asking Louis, is everything okay?"

"Of course, can we go have lunch now?" Louis smiles, he hopes it's effective.

"You're hiding something from me, what is it?" Niall asks. He's been suspicious about the omega. There's something Louis isn't telling him. He knows because he spends more time drawing him than talking to him. He knows how immobile he gets when he's confronted, how shake-y his hands can get under pressure, or how big his smile is when he's faking it.

Louis isn't an open book, Niall had come to know him through his body language.

He's always discreet about everything about himself. It aggravates Niall so much how little he knows about Louis. He thought the omega didn't like his company, or that he's just playing pretend. That he isn't really nice and anytime he could betray Niall. He barely talks about himself and it's so unfair sometimes. Louis knows his ups and downs. While Niall only knows his body language, and it's never enough.

So yeah, maybe Louis is just another pretentious little shit.

He realized that he's completely far from that. He is compassionate, sweet, and funny. He's the most grumpy in the morning without his tea. And the scariest when Niall fails to give him his full attention. "Focus on me Niall!", he'd say. Louis is obviously going to be the jealous type if he ever have a boyfriend.

He's built a rock solid wall around himself, he's so easy to be friends with but he doesn't just let anyone in. Louis once told him that he doesn't want attachment. He's the most clingy if he ever gets too close with someone. Niall said he doesn't mind.

Niall can literally talk about everything with him, and Louis has always something funny and witty to say. He's certain that the omega can make the most evil barbaric person soft for him.

Louis is the brother Niall had always wanted to have, and that's why he's bitter that Louis barely shows his real self to him. He didn't know what he did to Louis for him not to earn even just a little bit of his trust. He wants to be someone Louis can lean on at any times. Not just a friend who's only there for laughs.

He doesn't know what happened to the omega to be so reserved but he's going willing to do anything to earn Louis' trust. Niall doesn't understand why he's so drawn to the omega. But who can blame him tough? Louis is such a rare soul and he's lucky enough to be friends with him.

But now he's sure that the omega isn't telling the truth, he's hiding something from him. He won't pry, but he wants Louis to admit it. Niall wants to know if Louis trusts him enough to say yes.

Louis has never heard him sound so serious. If there's anyone who can detect truths from lies, it's definitely Niall. He swallows the lump forming in his throat, he doesn't know if he can trust Niall about this. "Um, it's nothing. Just something happened between me and me mom." He smiles, but he looks apologetic.

"Okay. But promise me you're gonna tell me one day." Louis will try. He's not so sure yet. But he nods, his fingers play with the bottom part of his shirt.

"I'm your friend, Lou. I care about you and I hope you know that." He feels guilty, Niall looks hurt and he hates it. He shouldn't be keeping secrets on the only person who truly cares for him.

Niall offers a smile, "You look good right now by the way." He's always so nice to him. Louis doesn't deserve him, he should treat him better.

"Are you saying other days I'm ugly?"

"I'm saying you always look good but you're not usually this fashionable," he gestures to Louis, he smirks, Louis already knows Niall's going to suspect every single boy he talks with is his potential boyfriend which obviously doesn't exist. "Got yourself a date?" Niall steps closer, he winds his arm around Louis' shoulder, he moves it down on his waist to secure him.

"Shut up." He laughs, he tries to get away but that only urged Niall to tickle his neck with his other hand. "Ow! Not there Niall!"

"Who's the lucky man, huh? He should go through me first before he gets to date you. I should know if he's good enough for you Lou!" Niall squeezes his cheeks, and gave him an eskimo kiss. This is far too sweet for two bros, Niall's not even gay. Louis slips his eyes shut, the pinching felt a little harsh.

"Get off me! Yer not me mom!" Niall squeezes his cheeks one last time before he winds his arm around the backs of his knees and throw him on his shoulder. Niall pats his bum three times before running off.

"Niaaaall!" He clutches tight on Niall's shirt, he's gonna kill this boy if he falls down.

"Hold tight, Lou!"

"NIALL!!!"

♧

 

The beta ran all the way down the hallway, Louis tried to wriggle off but the beta held him captive. Niall puts him down on the floor, he heaved and wiped his sweat on his forehead way too dramatic. "I didn't know you were that heavy." He pants, Niall settles on the stool next to the brown-eyed alpha who have been waiting for them for the past 10 minutes.

"Now you're calling me fat, thanks Niall." Louis settles across from them.

Niall claps the guy on the back, "Guess who's got himself a date today."

"Ooh, who is it? Is he your soulmate?" Liam asks, he pushes the food towards them, he got it for them before Niall and Louis came.

"No, haven't even met him" Louis says, he tries not to think about anything else for now.

"You're going on a blind date?"

"No, I mean my soulmate. Do you really think I would go on a blind date?" He tears the wrapper and takes a large bite. It felt long ago since the last time he ate.

"Soulmate is a bunch of bull. We shouldn't be so stuck on them, y'know, live a little." Niall nudges Liam on the elbow, "right, Liam?" Louis wishes his life is just as easy as Niall's, no pressure.  
  
"I dunno mate." Liam says. He looks back to Louis, he enjoys the view in front of him especially that the petite boy looks so cute with his mouth full. He grabs for a tissue to wipe the ketchup on Louis' chin. Smooth skin and perfect thin red lips, yes, Liam is fucking gone for this boy.

Niall had introduced Louis to Liam only a few days ago. Louis was perched on the table posing as a model (like always) for Niall's new sketch. It was ridiculous, he exaggerated his pose, Niall told him to "bend his back a little more" the position only made Louis stretch his neck a little to the left, Niall whistled. "I can't believe you're real."

"Do you think I should just drop out and become a nude model instead?"

"Yeah you could do that."

"Nah, you'd like that too much."

And Liam was absolutely entranced. He swears it felt cinematic. It's the part of the movie where two people first met and they clicked right away, they knew they were gonna be good together, except, for Liam, it was one-sided. Niall, who caught him gaping at his friend, threw a huge ass white eraser right on his mouth. The fucker.

Louis quickly got up from the table and settled on the stool. "I didn't know you invited someone today."

"Oh right, Louis this is Liam. Liam, Louis." Louis awkwardly waves his hand, this guy better not be talking about this in the future or use it against him if they ever become close friends. Liam offered his hand and Louis took it for a handshake. "Really nice to finally meet you, Louis." Niall snorted, of fucking course, Liam would say that. "You too, Liam." He flashes him his most innocent smile like nothing had just happened.

"Oh darling, did you talk about me to your friends? I hope they're all good things."

"F'course honey, gotta have to let them know somehow." Niall remained seated on his seat while he continues to draw on the edges. "Get back on the table now Lou."

"Are you guys together?" Liam had looked so confused. Niall had laughed while Louis gagged, Niall didn't take offense to that.

"Do we really look like we fuck each other?"

"Louis!"

Louis and Liam became friends instantly. They share the same interest in music and writing. While he and Niall, likes sports and astrophysics, the geniuses. Liam had immediately fit in, he was fun to be with. He was never the cocky alpha Louis had thought about him at first. Liam just looks exactly like the typical alpha who bulies male omegas, but he was far from that. He is soft-hearted, funny, and he knows way too much about history. The one course subject Louis hates the most.

"I've got ketchup on my face, too, Liam, why don't you wipe it for me too?" Niall made kissy faces, his poor attempt at copying Louis' pouty face. "Here have some tissues." He passes Niall the tissues, was he obvious? He's not really that attracted to Louis, he's an alpha, so it's just normal for him to have the instinct to take care an omega, his or not.

"So how's that article going on, Lou? Thought you're gonna be spending a hell lot of time with Harry. Did you change your mind?" Niall always the perceptive. Louis didn't try to call Harry to schedule and meet him for another interview after the first one. He didn't know how to face the alpha after what he had done. He wants to fucking bury himself alive everytime the thought crosses his mind.

"It's cool. I've got it covered. Louis' going to be an outstanding writer someday." Louis preens at the compliment. After he had met Liam, he found out that he was a beta in Hamilton Alpha so that means he knows well enough to help him with his article. The alpha was glad to help, sharing the same interest in writing is a great advantage.

"That's cool. While you and Louis talk about alpha society, Louis can pose for me while I draw him, that means we're gonna be doing things altogether while we hang."

"Isn't that such a great idea? But no thanks Niall. I'm not gonna multitask for you."

"It's called being productive Louis."

"I don't need to pose for you. You can draw me while I do my business just don't look too much, it's creepy." Louis finishes his burger with one last bite, he sips his bottle of juice like his life depends on it. "I always forget that you eat like a caveman." Niall shoots.

"How about we work on that article on Saturday?" Liam asks.

"Sure." Louis agrees. He needs this. The last few days have been stressful all because of his soulmate and his stubborn omega refusing to listen to him. He needs to be with his friends and keep his mind off of things.

"Am I invited?" Niall asks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments :D next chapter is next week after exams :D or earlier than that i dont know.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This story is a mess im sorry :( i plan to post the whole fic once i finish writing it.

This is inpired by the Korean series Goblin. I added some bits in it to make it spicy (omg lol) and i feel like im not doing it justice and i need time to work on my writing. This is my first time and obviously im not very good with english so im really sorry for that.

Anyway, thanks for reading this :) i'll try my best to be better next time.

You can read my new fic it's called **"choose your words cause there is no antidote for this curse"** (haha omg) it's only two chapters. The second chapter will be posted on Christmas :D 

 

Thanks!!! 


End file.
